


Rose ♥ Cronus - Coffee Shop Meet Bittersweet

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beforus Ancestors, Beforus and Alternian Trolls Are Alive, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay Rose Lalonde, LGBTQ Character, Neurodivergent Rose Lalonde, Neurodiversity, Rare Pairings, Trans Cronus Ampora, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: Rose has a routine. She likes her routine. One woman manages to disrupt this routine; Rose finds she minds a lot less than she thought she would.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Rose Lalonde
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rose ♥ Cronus - Coffee Shop Meet Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Third of a 30 part series

Rose had a routine. It was short, to the point and allowed as much freedom to alter it as she saw fit: Wake up; get ready; complete the day’s tasks; go out to eat; go home; sleep; repeat. And while, yes, it was undoubtedly more complicated than those 7 steps made it out to be, that was the gist of it.

Rose had a routine. She liked her routine. It was comfortable. Plain as that.

The violet blooded Troll sitting in _her seat_ was interrupting that routine, and Rose simply refused to let that stand.

As she stood in line Rose stared with a level of intensity she hadn’t felt since she last swiped right on a cute Tinder girl. This was no issue of attraction though, Rose was instead wholeheartedly focused on every minute move that the girl made whilst sitting _ in her chair_.

She watched as the girl took a bite of her burger, elbows braced against the lovingly stained plastic of the table that; as she wiped her mouth with a napkin from that one table’s seemingly never ending supply; as she tugged her leather skirt down where it had been hiked up by the vinyl of the diner plush chair; as she made herself all that much more comfortable in _Rose’s_ spot!

So engrossed in her pseudo spying, Rose almost missed her finished order being called. Flustered, but determined not to act on such an embarrassing thing in public, Rose collected her food and, in an uncharacteristically split second moment of thinking, made the executive decision to go sit in the vacant seat across from the girl. 

Maybe, just maybe, if she at least sat at the right table she wouldn’t feel so put off and she could continue her day as normal. 

Going over all the different reasons as to why sitting with a complete stranger when social niceties would keep her planted in that exact same spot for another half hour, Rose walked up to the girl... Seemingly without her even noticing. A nice stern cough fixed that.

“huh?” Looking up from picking the gherkin out of her food, the girl blinked, confused, at Rose; before abruptly turning her expression into a delighted leer. “‘ey there sweet cheeks! what can lil’ old me do for you?” 

Taking a deep breath, Rose went over what she wanted to say in her head; trying fiercely to stay calm despite the fact that, apart from necessity forcing her to interact with various public service workers, she had mentally booked the next hour out as time spent for herself, by herself. _In silence_.

“I apologise if I’m at all being a bother, but do you mind if I sit here?” Rose shot the girl her patented _‘give me what I want’_ smile that, between using it on her brothers and sister, she’d perfected down to a science. “Unfortunately, all the other seats are taken.” She said, you know, like a liar. Thankfully the other girl didn’t seem to care at all if Rose wanted to sit with her; in fact, she appeared absolutely ecstatic. 

“of course you can baby doll!” The girl made a show of clearing her black and white checkered handbag off of the table, gesturing for Rose to sit. “who am I to deprive an angel like you a seat with catch like me?” Beyond relieved, Rose sat down in the seat, that while identical was thrice as uncomfortable, without allowing the other girl to reevaluate her offer. Not that she overly looked like she regretted anything in life right that moment.

“Thank y-” About to the Troll and start eating, Rose was cut off.

“where are my manners! i’m Cronus!” Elbows propped heavily on the tabletop, Cronus leaned in closer to Rose. “and who might you be cutie patootie?” Rose forced herself not to flinch, absentmindedly fiddling around with her coffee cup a tad bit as she did so.

“Ah, right, of course. Introductions. My name is-” Rose found herself interrupted yet again, only this time by her traitorous body rather than the girl across from her. 

While Rose had already noted that the spot she was currently in was far from what she usually preferred, but no longer could she ignore the discomfort. When she ate here, she loved to people watch but no more, as she was faced away from the majority of the store, and without that distraction Rose found herself becoming disturbingly aware of her own body.

Rose regretted wearing tights. _Immensely_.

“_Alright, I can’t deal with this_.” Cronus’ brow furrowed, unable to make out Rose’s whispered words, “I’m sorry but can we switch seats?” Even bewildered, Cronus still aimed to please. She got up and Rose, in a manner she’d later profusely deny, scampered to sit in her rightful seat.

And, sure, not all of her previously rising panic abated, the majority of it calmed down. Her chair, well worn and familiar, took her weight easily and now she had prime view of the entire diner; including its patrons and one particularly puzzled violet blooded Troll.

And Rose wasn’t sure if it was due to the difference in lighting or wilful blindness, but now that she looked she made out various things about Cronus that in any other situation would have immediately drawn her attention. Such as the rainbow studs; the She/Her pronouns name tag, and Pride flag patch and various other assorted LGBT badges decorating her bag.

Cronus, she realised, was gay; at the very least Bi-sexual… And actually, really God-awfully cute. How in the ever living _fuck_ had Rose managed to miss _that_. 

“Again, my apologies for that, but thank you for indulging my eccentricities.” As if to make up for the inconvenience, Rose took the initiative to re-start their conversation; offering her hand to the Troll who was finally starting to lose that lost puppy look. “As I was saying: My name is Rose. Pleasure to meet a fellow homosexual.” 

That last comment drew a startled laugh out of Cronus, effectively knocking the last of the awkwardness out of her.

“aw please. the pleasure’s all mine, princess!” 

Rose had a routine. She liked her routine. Just this once she wasn’t all that upset that it’d been interrupted.


End file.
